The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit devices and device fabrication and more particularly to inductively loaded integrated circuits and the fabrication of such circuits.
Inductive elements are often used in off-chip voltage conversion circuits such as buck converters due to current response characteristics. However, on-chip voltage regulator circuits typically do not use inductive elements due to the large areas of integrated circuit real estate that they consume.